What if things happened a little differently?
by Francisco the Golden Macaw
Summary: Starts off immediatly after blu stops choking on the leaf. What if things had taken a slightly different turn for our favorite Cerulean couple? Final Chapter Here! Oh and apologies to all those confused. I meant to put Rio the Darkness by Ricardo the Black Hawk. Hope you guys can forgive me if I confused you. XD (Also I've changed my name to Francisco the Gold Macaw!)
1. Chapter 1

Well I was reading a lot of fanfic lately and I was struck with a sudden bout of inspiration. I got up at 3:30 a.m and got to work on this story. Hope you like it! Please R&R guys (constructive critiscism only, no flames) Well here goes nothing :D ! *This story is on notepad :( sorry don't got any better program that would work with the site so bear with me please*  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
Chapter 1: Her confession

Jewel finally managed to get the cherry blossom leaf that became lodged in Blu's windpipe several minutes earlier.

"Thanks Jewel," he said rubbing his throat.

"Don't mention it," she muttered a little disappointed the fact that the only thing that seperated her from three magical words was a stupid cherry blossom leaf.

The trolly ride became fairly silent with the exception of occassional small talk between Nico and Pedro. Not to mention that for Blu and Jewel, the trolly ride had not only become quiet. It had become extremely uncomfortable and akward. For Jewel it was because she knew what Blu was going to say. She felt the same way but...still it wouldn't hurt to hear him say it first. And as for Blu he had once again made himself look like a fool in front of the bird of his dreams.

"Stupid cherry blossoms," the both muttered darkly. They both looked up at eachother and quickly looked away as colour came to both their faces.

Jewel sat in thought and considered telling him how she felt right now. "It might be too late if I wait till we get the chain off... that and he might still want to go with Linda. At least this will give him time to think about it...well better now than never I suppose,"

Jewel turned and gently got Blu's attention. He was staring in space thinking hard about something. He turned and looked  
a little fearful. "Is she mad? Does she know what I was going to say?" But fear was soon replaced by curiosity as he noticed Jewel opened her beak to say something and the fact that her face had turned bright red.

"Blu there's something I really need to tell you, something important." She looked up at Blu with a slight smile upon her face.

Blu was puzzled but gestured for her to go on.

"Well here goes nothing," she thought. "Blu I think I lo-

She was inturrupted by the toucan as the trolly came to a stop.

"We're here lovebirds!" He announced loudly.

She cursed silently and proceded to get of the trolly after Blu

"I give you Luiz's garage!" he said in his usual a cheerful manner.

Lagging behind a little Blu turned to ask Jewel what she was going to say. "Hey Jewel what-"

"It's nothing Blu, let's just concentrate on getting this chain off first," she said with a little disappointment in her beautiful voice.

Blu still wanted to know what she was going to tell him but didn't push the matter further. The lovebirds followed Rafael and company into the garage. They both weren't paying attention and the collided heads.

"Ow" Jewel muttered. Blu quickly grabbed her waist to stop her from falling and left both Jewel and Blu's beak mere fractions of an inch from Jewel's. Both macaws looked into each other's eyes as what was actually a few seconds seemed to take life times. Finnally Blu snapping out of his trance quickly righted Jewel up and let her go quickly as if he had touched something sacred, something delicate, that shouldn't be marred by a living thing's touch.

"End of the line" Jewel said after a few seconds silence.

"Quite an adventure," Blu replied uncomfortably

Jewel seeing how uncomfortable Blu was decided to cheer up Blu a bit.

"Guess things like this don't happen in tiny-sota" She said shoving Blu playfully

"What?...Oh I see Mini-sota"

"Yeah"

"Hey that's very good. Very funny actually."

The small talk was cut off by Rafael calling out for his friend.  
"Hey Luiz, buddy? Come on out we need your help with something!"

A sudden crash then a lot of barking sent every one into a panic as a bulldog came charging out.

Nico's eyes went wide "FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Blu yelled running "I CAN'T FLY!"

"THEN RUN!"

Too late the bulldog had already caught up with them and pinned them to the ground and lowered his face inches from the cerulean birds. There was a tense silence as both macaws awaited what seemed like their immenent demise. This was it. The end of the Sphix macaw race. The very painful end to a species both were made to save.

Then the bulldog started laughing.

"You guys should see the looks on your face." he said between laughs

"Hey Luiz amigo stop scaring the couple," Rafael said barely being able to contain his own laughter.

"That wasn't funny Rafi" Jewel said angrily

"Relax mija it was a joke. Now C'mon lets get that chain off." he said gesturing to the garage.

15 minutes later...

"HELL NO!" Jewel said as she heard the chainsaw start whirring. Rafi quickly turned it off and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Blu awnsered for her "Have you lost your mind? That is a CHAINSAW. One of us could get seriously hurt or even killed."  
Blu said as he shuddered at the thought.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" The pitbull retorted behind them.

"Ummmmm..."

"Exactly. now be quiet so I can line you guys up with the chain." He said as the machine whirred to life once more.

As he was moving foward a drop of droo escaped the canines mouth. The bulldog slipped and pushed both macaws off course sending Blu directly toward the saw. The garage fell into complete chaos as Rafael despretly tried to turn off the saw while Nico and Pedro tried rescue Blu and Jewel. It all ended when both macaws crashed into the bulldog. The chained got lodged in Luiz's mouth and thanks to the Bulldog's "medical condition" Both Blu and Jewel's cuffs slipped off.

"We're free?" Blu said as he looked to his talon.

"WE'RE FREE!" Jewel yelled joyfully as she flew by Blu, who was still staring at his slippery talon in disgust and then turned to look at Jewel and smiled sadly. He saw that Jewel was happy and free. He didn't want to ruin it by his akwardness and inability to fly. "She deserves the best, not some nerd-bird like me... and don't deserve her" he thought depressed as he walked out of the garage.

Jewel noticed Blu leaving the room, stopped in mid-celebration and quickly landed in front off Blu. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. In fact everything is just perfect. You'll go to the jungle and I'll go with Linda just like we planned remember?" Blu told her with a hint of hurt in his voice.

By now everyone in the room was hanging on both blue macaws every word.

"Blu I was thinking and I thought maybe-"

"What? That you could come to Minnisota with me? No Jewel you belong here" Blu said gesturing to the ground. "and I belong overthere." He said gesturing in Minnisota's general direction.

"No Blu that's not what-"

"Oh. You want me to stay in Rio? with you? Why? So I can be mocked everyday by the rest of Rio because I'm the only bird here that can't fly?"

"N-"

"So you can remind me everyday of what an inadequate, sorry excuse I am for a bird native to Brazil? No thanks."

"No it's-"

"Look Jewel I don't need yours or anyone's pity. I can't exactly follow you around for the rest my life. So leave me alone and go back to the Jungle and be free and happy. Have a good life!"  
He said as he began to storm off, Jewel's yelling stopped him and he turned.

"BLU I WANT YOU TO STAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she said tears rolling out of her sky blue eyes.

The confession was greeted with a stunned silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well thats it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter! and remember to read and review please. It will be greatly appreciated. :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've had this chapter ready to go since yesterday but due to laggy, unresponsive, and flat out poor internet connection on my computer I haven't been able to post it (I R&R using my phone). Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed my story! Good luck with you guys' stories (some of which I'm reading). Here it goes, Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Shocked

A stunned silence greeted her confession. The only sounds that were heard was the steady pitter pater of Jewel's tears as they hit the concrete.

"You what...?" Blu asked still not willing to believe his ears.

Jewel looked up at him with her eyes full of sorrow and a little anger. "I love you..." she muttered a little more gently.

"Jewel I had no idea" Blu said elation filling every fiber of his body as he approached Jewel and tried to comfort her. This feeling quickly subsided as Jewel pulled away from him, looking at him angrily.

"Of course you didn't. This entire time, you've only cared about how other people affect your life and not the way you affect others."

"No Jewel-"

"Just leave me alone. Go back to Minnisota where you belong and I'll find my own way here. That was our plan remember pet?" she said spitefully her eyes full of fresh tears as she took flight into the night sky.

"WAIT!" Blu yelled regretfully.

Too late. She had already taken off and flown towards the jungle.

Several seconds passed before another voice piped up. "What are you two waiting for? Go after her and stop her!" Rafael commanded

Blu turned startled to see that Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were even there. He had forgotten completely about them because of the arguement.

"You got it chief." Pedro told Rafael. He nudged Nico and said "lets go bird!" and both the party birds went after Jewel.

Once they left Blu fell down to his side and began to sob. Rafael seeing this went to comfort his friend.

"Shhh hey its ok." Rafael told Blu soothingly patting him on the back.

Blu covering his face responded between sobs "No-I-It's not. I sh-should've kn-known she-" he didn't finish because he broke down into a fresh wave of sobs.

"How could you have known?" Rafael inquired

"Well, she was trying to tell me something on the trolley, something that kept making her blush." He said calming down

"What? And I didn't know this? Tell me everything."

Blu told Rafael how after he stopped choking on the petal how Jewel was acting around him and how Rafael cut Jewel off at the last second.

"I'm sorry Blu if I had known-"

"It's ok." Blu said getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going Blu?"

"Home with Linda, where I belong."

"You can't just leave, not after what Jewel told you."

"Watch me!" Blu yelled defiantly.

Rafael quickly flew in front of Blu and stopped him from retreating any further.

"Look Blu, you can't tell her how YOU feel using this" he said pointing at Blu's mind. "You have to use this." Pointing at Blu's heart.

"Just leave me alone Rafi I appreciate the help but I just need to be alone."

"Blu don't be a coward." Rafael told him a little annoyed at Blu's self-pity

Blu, angry, quickly turned around to retort but was quickly cut off by Nico.

"Guys! Guys!"

"What is it Nico this isn't a good time!" Rafael yelled back.

"It's Nigel, he's got Jewel!" Nico yelled back frantically

At this Blu perked his head up. "He what?"

"He got Jewel man. And he's taking her to carnaval!" he said pointing towards the parade.

Blu stayed quiet for a few seconds before muttering "Lets go after him."

"But how Blu? You can't fly!" Rafael said confused.

Blu realized Rafael was right. How was he going to go after him. He'd never get there in time walking...

"Lets talk to Luiz I'm sure he can arrange something." Blu said after a while

Just as they were about to go Rafael noticed Pedro's absence and Nico's down expression."Hey Nico where's Pedro?"

Nico wilted his head sadly a little more. "Last time I saw he was plummeting to the ground after he tried to fight Nigel while I went to get help.

It became quiet like in the trolly ride but this quiet wasn't an akward one. It was a mournful one.

Blu finally broke the silence. "Come on. Lets go and make that bastard pay."

Meanwhile...

"You wont get away with this Nigel!" Jewel screamed from the confinements of her cage.

"I already have pretty bird." The white cockatoo laughed evily making the other birds in the cages cringe in fear.

"Well you'll never catch both of us." She replied smugly, the smug look quickly fading. "He's already gone..." she said tears in her eyes.

"Awww did you two have an arguement? Don't worry he'll come. The pathetic and emotion of the weak known as love will bring him here straight into my talons, and it'll all be your fault."

"He's too smart. You'll never be able to take him alive."

"Who said anything about taking him _alive_."

Nigel flew over to a pile of cloths, grabbed one, and hovered over Jewel's cage. "I would rest pretty bird. It's going to be a long trip." He said covering Jewel's cage and exiting the float

Jewel was left alone in the dark, left to contemplate what Nigel meant by not taking him alive. She lied down and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Blu. This is all my fault." she said around the same time Blu did at the garage. She then sighed sadly and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's chapter two guys. Hope you liked it! I know kinda short but I barely have time to write sometimes and I didn't want to update late. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer :). Please R&R. Feel free to PM me if you guys need anything! I'll be happy to help :D"


	3. Chapter 3

**I was reading over my fanfics on my computer (I do that sometimes for revision purposes) and realized I need to improve on my writing skills. I want to become a better author to make the people who actually bother to read my stories a little more satisfied. I'm not saying I'm going to stop writing, I'm just saying I need you guys' help! Can you guys PM me on anything I need to work on? That would be appriciated ;). Well with that off my chest here's chapter 3 (Oh and I've decided that I may do some stories on the side, mostly consisting of one shots and two shots so be on the lookout for that) Sorry about that XD...without further ado...Chapter 3.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Rescue Prelude_

Blu was gaping at the bulldog, unsure wether to laugh at the comical appearance of the dog, or to get angry because he wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"Where going to rescue Jewel in that?" Blu asked a little harshly.

"What's wrong with my suit...?" Luiz asked a little sadly. The Bulldog was sporting a golden two piece suit, with a fruit hat for carnaval. Blu thought it was a bit much...

"It's just-...nevermind" he said shaking his head in disapproval as he got in the bulldog's hat, "Forget it, we're wasting time here, let's go save Jewel." Just as Luiz was about to start running.

"Wait what about Pedro?" Nico inquired

Blu looked at the little yellow guy and felt sorry for him. He didn't have the heart to tell him that if what he said is true and he free fell unconscious to the ground...it's very unlikely that he survived. Blu had to lie to him for now, it was the only was he'd be able to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Don't worry we'll look for him later I promise." Blu told Nico with the best comforting smile he could muster.

Rafael catching on to what Blu was doing, quickly played along with it. "Yeah amigo, after all this is over I'll have all of Rio looking for your buddy. Right now though we've got to save Jewel."

Nico looked down at his feet. A little torn between both situations. "He like a brother to me..." he began almost crying. He seemed to stop himself though and put on a forced confident smile. "Yeah you're right. Let's go, we've got a parade to attend too."

Rafael nodded "That's the spirit amigo! Now come on, less yappin more flappin'!" He said excitedly as he took off into the air. They all laughed at Rafael's riddiculesness as the three Avians and the Bulldog took off to Carnaval.

###

Jewel slowly awoke to the sound of cheers and laughter. This interrupted the wonderful dream she was having destpite her current situation. She smiled to herself as she remembered bits and pieces of remembered her...blu...children...and most importantly freedom. In her dream she was free with Blu in the forest. Free to live her life, away from humans and their dispicable greed. But that was a matter she would rather discuss with Blu later, right now she needed to find a way to escape. And fast. She slowly looked around and took in the dim light shining through the roof of the float and slightly illuminating her confinement through the cloth. Sure it wasn't bright light but at least she could see. She squinted through the cloth she could make out a couple of cages and their inhabitants. Next to her was a very broken looking bird looking like he was on the edge of death. This bird seemed familiar

"Hello?" she called out.

He didn't awnser.

"Hellooo?" she called out again.

The bird shifted this time to see who called him, but he quickly fell down again as he yelled in extreme pain and agony. He gave up movement and just decided on answering back from the ground.

"Hot wing?" he said in a way you could tell that just talking was taking a huge effort to do.

Despite her situation, Jewel couldn't help it when she blushed at the name. All these years on her own in Brazil after being hit on by countless males, and she still wasn't used to it. But she knew Pedro didn't mean it like that and she didn't get offended. But it would be nice if he called her by her name.

"I have a name Pedro." She said chuckling.

"Hehehe...ok sorry Jewel." He said her name with playful contempt. "So I see that your locked up in here. Nigel get you too?"

"Yeah." she answered a little irked at hearing the cockatoo's name. "_When I get my talons on him... he's going to wish he was never born_." she thought.

"And you?" she said as she broke her thought. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Ahh..it's nothing. A couple of broken ribs, probably a fractured wing, and I most likely have a concussion. But I'm cool." he paused ,chuckling then wincing, and asked "Hey, and Blu?"

Tears reached the brim of Jewel's eyes as she thought about their arguement. She really hoped in here heart that she would come for her but after what she said to him... she really doubted it.

"He's gone." she finally awnsered, emotions threatening to rise to the surface once more.

After a long akward pause Pedro awnsered in a very serious tone. "Doubt it."

"What?" Jewel asked a little confused

"I said I doubt it. Look Jewel you may not see it but that kid cares about you. Underneath all that clumsiness and social akwardness, I sense that he truly has some strong feelings for you. In all my years I've never seen anything like it." he finished soberly.

"He cares for me?" she voiced her thoughts out loud as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're damn right he does Jewel, you just need to be patient with him." he groaned a little as he held his head with his good wing. "Now Jewel I'm going to see if some sleep will at least make this headache go away, cool?"

"Okay..." she muttered absentmindedly lost in thought.

"Alright, wake me if you need anything." He said readying himself for a nap.

"Wait." Jewel stopped him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does he love me?"

There was a long pause where all that could be heard was the sounds of the ongoing parade.

"I don't know, when you see him why don't you ask him." he awnsered wisely. "Night."

"Night." Jewel awnsered back. So he cared for her. After all the things she told him he was still coming for her. That is some true determination. Now the question was did he love her. She would just have to take Pedro's advice and ask him next time she saw him.

"Come on Blu," she thought smiling. "I'll be waiting."

###

"Are you sure this one's it?" Blu yelled as he struggled to make himself heard above the crowd.

"I'm positive. It's the only one that looks like it was carelessly put together." Rafael manage to yell back.

"Well your right about that..." Nico yelled as he looked at this abomination. "_How did that float even make the auditions?"_ Nico thought to himself.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go save Jewel!" Blu said making his way toward the float.

"Wait," Rafael said "This could be a trap. We need a plan."

Gears began turning in Blu's head as he contemplated an escape plot. "We need numbers. A lot of birds." Blu told Rafael and Nico. "Gather up as many birds as you can in five minutes. I can't fight Nigel one on one but I may be able to beat him with several more birds."

"Don't worry we got you." Nico told Blu smiling.

"Yeah Blu remember I said I know everyone. I meant it. I can get you in army in five minutes. You go and save Jewel." Rafael said as he winked at Blu.

"Okay I will." Blu told them both as they took off to find reinforcements. He himself started to climb the float. "_Funny,"_ Blu thought "_in the short time I've been here it seems as though I already have a family."_

He reached top and hid from the smugglers on the roof of the float. "Man aside from looking bad it smells bad too." Blu muttered under his breath. He then saw an opening in the cloth and made his way toward it.

"Don't worry Jewel, I'm here." he whispered as he slipped into the float and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

###

Jewel was still thinking to herself when she suddenly heard a small thump on the floor of the float and a small shadow through her cloth. At first she thought it was Nigel but then the shadow spoke.

"Jewel?" the voice asked worriedly. Jewel knew that voice anywhere.

"Blu!" She yelled back.

"Jewel." He repeated as he removed the cloth off her cage.

"You came. Why?" Jewel whispered softly seizing what may be her only oppurtunity to coax the truth out of him.

Unsure how to awnser, Blu began to stutter as he spoke. "J-Jewe-l I-I um..." he began, then stopped to muster up courage. "Jewel I lo-"

He was cut off by as flash of white plummage slammed into him. It was Nigel.

Jewel shrieked in horror. "No, leave him alone."

Nigel merely cackled and without looking at Jewel picked Blu up and pinned him against the wall by his neck making Blu gasp for air and Jewel scream once more.

"Je-wel..." Blu managed to get out before Nigel squeezed even tighter.

"No Nigel, please don't...your going to kill him." Jewel pleaded

"No no pretty bird, don't worry your pretty little head feathers. He cackled. "I think I'm going to have my fun first."

* * *

**Well thats chapter 3 hope you liked it! I promised a longer chapter and I deliver B-)! You know the rules ppl. R&R! Any questions or concerns feel free to PM me :D. Well chapter 4 coming soon. TO FANFIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of announcements: There will be a sequel after the end of this story. Don't know when but there will be. Also, I might not be able to update as much as I would like to. Mostly because school is going to start on tuesday. Hopefully I will be able to update at least once or twice a week. When I do update it will probably be two or three chapters at a time. Anyway with that said I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you for actually bothering to read my story. This is chapter 4 just for you guys! Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Rescue_**

"PLEASE STOP IT NIGEL," Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing as Nigel flung Blu against the wall for the umpteenth time.

"Arrghh," Blu cried in agony as his bones began to crack.

Nigel cackled at his victim's pain. "I knew you'd come. Your too blindly, ummm what do they call it." Nigel said in pretend confusion. "In love." He finished, disgust issued in every syllable.

"Nigel...please," Jewel pleaded softly. Nigel turned to glare at her. Then he smiled sinisterly. "Fine, I was getting bored anyway." He said evily. "I was going to wait," He smiled viciously pulling a rooster fighting blade from a nearby box. "But I guess better now then never right?" he laughed turning toward Blu and holding the blade to his throat.

"Any last words macaw?" Nigel whispered bringing his face mere centimeters from Blu.

Blu looked at Jewel for what would probably be his last time. If he was going to tell her how he felt, the time was now. Courage brought onto him by his situation, he had no trouble clearing his thoughts. He looked into her eyes and began.

"Jewel I...love...-"

"Let...him...go." Said another voice, once again, cutting Blu off.

Everyone turned to see that it was a very angry looking canary.

Nigel just stared at the newcomer. Then he broke into a mirthful laughter. "Y-you?" he said barely able to speak between breaths pointing at Nico. He had lifted his gaze away from Blu and advanced toward Nico. "You're going to stop, ME?" He positively squealed with laughter.

"Yep." Nico awnsered flatly

Unnerved by Nico's calmness Nigel answered. "You and what army pipsqueak?"

"THAT ONE!" Pedro, who was awakened by the commotion, pointed at the top of the float as birds of all shapes and sizes poured in through the roof of the float.

It seemed as though at least one bird from every species in the jungle was assembled here before Nigel. At the front was Rafael, glaring at Nigel with utter hatred. "Let the birds go, and no harm will be done."

Nigel couldn't fight his way out of this one. Nor could he lose these birds or he would be severly punished. He had no way out of this mess. It was over and he would have to surrender.

Suddenly the trunk of the float opened, revealing a very angry looking Marcel in a Hawaian shirt. Hearing all this commotion he had decided after he arrived at the airport, he would see what all the noise was about.

"Well, well, well what do we have here..." he said glaring at all the birds, who seeing this very intimidating human, were all paralyzed in fear. "I see Nigel has brought me a present, well done Nigel." He said as Nigel flew upon Marcel's shoulder to get stroked by Marcel.

"Now all of you in a cage." Marcel ordered pulling out a gun. Every bird with the exception of Blu (who can't fly) attempted to take off but then Marcel shot into the float and everyone held still, except for a military macaw, who fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Want to try that again?" Marcel asked sneeringly. Every bird in the float glared at him with loathing but obeyed his orders and made their way into a cage. Blu attempted to sneak into the same cage as Jewel, but failed as Marcel grabbed him by the throat, threw him into a custom made kennel with a glass door, and locked Blu inside. "Oh no you don't, you and your little girlfriend here only cause me trouble when I put you in the same cage. So now I'm seperating you." he said as he gestured for someone to come over. "What is it boss?" said the more chubby one, who was in a chicken suit. Blu, dispite his current situation, fought the urge to laugh at the way Marcel's henchmen looked. They were both sporting very poorly made chicken suits and the chubby one's belly was sticking out just a little bit. "Yeah, do you want us to start loading the plane now?" said the skinnier and tanner one, in a voice as dignified as he could make it in a chicken costume.

"Yes I do." he said turning his back and walking toward the cockpit of the plane. "Oh and one more thing, keep those Macaws as far away from each other as possible, I don't need them getting any ideas." he said gesturing at Jewel and Blu.

"Sure thing boss." They both said as they began to pick up cages and load them onto the plane. Blu sighed in defeat and kicked the thick and opaque glass door frustrated. "Some rescue." he muttered under his breath as his kennel was picked up, place in the corner of the plane, and tightly secured to the cargo pit.

###  
{Skip the whole part where Linda and Tulio try to stop the plane from taking off, as it is not important to the story and would just be unnessacary "filling" to the story. For those of you who would like me to add it, just vote on the reviews and I'll edit the chapter.}  
###

The plane was sailing through the air leaving Rio as Blu lost in thought. "This is all my fault." Blu though to himself as he sat in his confinement. "Once again, I put everyone's life in danger, just because of my stupid inability to fly. Maybe I should've just said no when Linda insisted I go to Rio. Maybe then none of this would've happened. But that's just it. No amount of wishing is going to solve this. The only good thing that came out of this was that I met Jewel. At least I know I'm not alone in this world. When she showed up she shattered that glass wall I had built-...wait a minute...shattered..shattered.." he stopped his thoughts as realization dawned on his face. "That's it!" Blu cried gleefully. as he perked his head up amazed as to why he didn't see it before. "I need to shatter this door. But I'm going to need help." Blu thought to himself. "Hey guys I got an idea!"

Jewel heard Blu and answered "What Blu what is it?" she asked confused.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need everyones help." Blu said as he prayed inwardly to whatever gods helped glass-shattering birds. "This plan has to work, or everyone I know is doomed." he thought grimly to himself

"So what's the plan amigo?" Rafael yelled from somewhere in the background.

"Okay here it is, but I'm going to need everyone to listen up."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 fanfiction people. Be sure to R&R this chapter and the next as I am going to double update. Well off to write chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I don't got much to say right now as my body is completely running on caffine. Chapter 5 with a theme song (lyrics not typed read notice on bottom) that may or may not relate to the story in my opinion. Idk it's up to you guys wether it relates or not to the story not) Also special thanks to Ricardo the Black Hawk who has helped me the whole way. Also to you readers who reviewed even once. Thank you this helped me gain motivation to keep on writing. Without further ado, the grand finale, the final chapter of a very short fanfic, my first fanfic by the way, (ok sorry I'll get to the point) Chapter 5: "The end of an adventure."**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The end of an adventure_**

"Almost there...STOP!" Blu ordered as the birds pulled back on the makeshift sling shot consisting of nothing but bungie cords secured on a couple of cages, with a fire extinguisher as a projectile.

Blu taking cover in a corner of the kennel. "Hope this works..." he thought to himslef befor saying "Now very gently-" he didn't get to finish as the extinguisher shot and bounced off the glass harmlessly. "Awwwwwww..." everyone murmered depressed at the fact that the plan didn't work. "Well now what?" Blu thought to himself disappointed at his faliure. But then a small crack caught his attention. He looked up at the glass door and the crack spread through out the entire span of the door. Blu seeing this quickly ran up and kicked the glass door, shattering it completely. Cheers erupted at Blu's success as he jumped out and immidietly opened Jewel's cage.

"Help me free the others." Blu told her quickly procceding to other cages and opening them. It took several minutes but they both managed to open all the cages. Then several of them managed to prop up the cages against the door. Making a small blockade to buy them time to escape.

Blu slowly pulled the lever which opened the cargo door, revealing a dark Blu and purple sky streaked with rays of light from the sun reflecting off the crystaline light blue water, marking the beginning of another beautiful day in Rio.

The birds had no time to admire this however, as they heard a window break and Nigel standing at the front of the door, looking very angry.

"GET BACK IN YOU'RE C-" he began but didn't get to finish as Pedro, who was being carried by a friendly hawk, interrupted him.

"FREEDOM!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs pointing outside.

Every bird flew out the hatch and escaped as Nigel was trampled by everyone escaping.

"Argghhhhh!" He cried in frustration as his hard work litterally flew away from him. He got up serveying the wreckage and noticed that Blu was helping Jewel up to her feet after she had been knocked over by the mob when they escaped. "They are going to pay dearly

A flash of white and next thing Blu knew, Jewel had been knocked into a wall, knocking a cage off balance. As if in slow motion, Blu saw the cage land on Jewel's wing and heard a very nasty crack.

"Jewel!" Blu cried

"Blu my wing..." she whimpered

Blu was about to go and help Jewel but then was stopped by Nigel, who grabbed him by the throat and slammed the hard onto the ground.

"Isn't this great. We have two useless, flightless birds, against a very handsome cockatoo. I wonder who will win?" He added sarcastically before he laughed. "Oh yeah that's right, I WILL" he yelled cruelly, tightning the hold on Blu's throat.

Blu's world began to fade into oblivion as he struggled to stay conscious. He looked around to take in the world one last time. He was about to give in when he heard a small clink. He looked up and saw the fire extinguisher still hooked up to a bungie cord. Nigel noticed it too and turned to see what bumped his leg.

"What the hell is this?" he asked confused to no one in particular and loosened his grip on Blu's throat. Blu siezed this window of oppurtunity and grabbed the bungie cord and hooked it around Nigel's leg and poised his talon on the ring on the extinguisher.

"Huh?" Nigel said as he looked down at his talon and saw the hooked bungie cord.

"Not cool man, not cool." Blu said as he pulled the ring and sent the fire extinguisher flying, taking Nigel along with it, out the window of the cargo room, through the plane's windshield, and straight into the path of a propeller.

Blu winced as he heard a scream and several white feathers float by the plane, knowing what had been Nigel's fate. This was it he had won.

Blu procceded to free Jewel from the cage pinning her wing. But just before he got there, the plane gave a sudden lurch and several cages went flying out into the ocean, including the one pinning Jewel's wing down. With nothing to keep her balanced, Jewel tumbled towards the edge of the plane and held on for dear life as she saw several cages plummeting to towards the ocean.

"Blu help." Jewel cried as her grip began slipping. Birds may be able to fly, but if she fell into the ocean...she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Jewel!" Blu ran to help Jewel and almost reached her but then the plane gave another lurch, releasing the little bit of grip Jewel had and sending her plummeting towards the Earth.

"Jewel!" Blu cried desperately as he looked over the edge to see Jewel falling into the ocean.

Several thoughts went through Blu's mind all at once before he decided to jump out the plane, not knowing how to fly, after Jewel.

When he had finally caught up to her, Blu held on to Jewel tightly not believing what he had just done.

Jewel noticed Blu's presence and was shocked to see he had jumped after her. "But he doesn't know how to fly!" Jewel thought alarmed.

"Blu you're crazy what are you doing?"

Blu looked directly into her eyes and told her the most beautiful and caring thing anyone has ever told her.

"I'm not letting you go, we're chained to each other birds, remember? The truth is...I love you Jewel."

Jewel simply stared at him at a loss of for words. She knew what he meant by this and finally decided that she didn't have to answer in words but through actions.

She grabbed the back of Blu's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate, heartfelt kiss.

Blu didn't know how to react at first but then kissed her back, letting complete bliss fill his soul. "At least I get to spend my last few moments with you." he thought happily.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Blu finally broke it as he got an unusual feeling in his stomach. He felt his heart accelerate and felt his wings spread in response. "What's going on...this feeling...it feels so familiar." he thought as both of them neared the water. But just before they hit the water, Blu did a barrel roll securing Jewel in his talons and began to fly towards ipanema beach.

"Huh?"

"Blu you're flying! You're really flying."

"I am...? Wait I am!" he yelled with glee gliding side to side a little. They flew in silence for a while. Jewel thought happily to herself and smiled. "He finally pulled through..." Jewel thought joyfuly to herself. "and all he needed was a little kiss." Jewel smiled. She had been wrong to misjudge Blu's intentions. But everything ended well for them in the end.

Then Blu broke the silence recalling an earlier conversation when Jewel was a little less-than-friendly terms with him.

"You were right Jewel!" Blu told her.

"I'm not suprised, but may I ask about what?"

"I'm not an ostritch!" Blu told her happily before doing a loop-de-loop causing Jewel to get startled at how fast Blu was getting the hang of this in the short time he'd been flying.

"Hey you're getting good at this." Jewel commented impressed with Blu.

"Thanks...so where to now?"

"Well looking at the shape my wing's in...I'd say to that crazy bird doctor's place. What's his name...Julio?

"You mean Tulio?" Blu corrected

"Yeah take me over there."

"I thought you hated humans." Blu asked confused

"Well seeing as I don't have a choice if I want to fly again..." Jewel responded teasingly.

"Okay to the aviary we go, hold on!" he said as he sharply changed direction causing Jewel to giggle in suprise and flew towards the aviary, where Tulio and Linda had gone after they failed stop the smuggelers taking Fernando with them.

"I love you Jewel, and I love Rioooooooo!" Blu cried at the top of his lungs.

Jewel looked up at her new boyfriend with a smile on her face. "Guess what Blu?" Jewel told Blu happily looking into his Brown eyes.

"What?"

"I love you too." she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't put in the lyrics to the song. My internet has limited usage per day (stupid phone app) and I don't have the whole song memorized. But if it's worth anything the name of the song was "Written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah Turner feel free to look it up. Still don't see how anything but the chorus relates to the story but oh well. Anyway that was chapter 5. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and primeiring Monday I have the sequel to this story. The name of it I'm still deciding but the plot I have all figured out (somewhat XD.) It will include a lot of action, Romance, drama, violence, pretty much the whole nine yards. It was great writing this story for you guys. I'm glad I was able to finish it. Once again thanks to all of you and Happy Reading and Writing!**


End file.
